


I'll marry you anywhere...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Fluff, I just wrote this to process my glee at the show being back, M/M, Missing Scene, Smoke Signals - Freeform, Spoilers, missing kisses, season 6, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: I wrote a little coda to Smoke Signals now that I’ve had time to actually process the episode. Spoilers, obviously. And kissing. Cause we didn’t get any. ;)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one kiss at a time... [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326116
Comments: 17
Kudos: 250





	I'll marry you anywhere...

Despite knowing he’ll be the shade of a freshly cooked lobster soon, he doesn’t move to lessen the temperature of the water. The heat of the spray is like heaven against his back muscles, tightened from stress and Alexis’ suitcases he’d had to lift on and then off the roof of his car. He loves David. Loves him with a ferocity that hits him in moments that actually steals his breath away. But sometimes, like today, he feels like the only adult in a room full of toddlers and he ends up with nerves a bit frayed. 

Closing his eyes, he leans his head back and lets the water flow over his face, the warm waterfall doing a pretty good job of washing away the day. Not that he wants to rid himself of all of it. Seeing David’s entire being vibrate with excitement over a wedding venue, it was one of the best moments of his life. The incandescent happiness on his fiance’s face was enough to almost wipe completely his bad memories of wedding planning with Rachel and how miserable he’d been whenever the topic had come up. Patrick would have married David right there on those stairs today, pig slaughtering noises and all. Well, maybe not, but he’d of thought about it if the opportunity had been presented. 

His desire to have David in his life forever is just this constant hum under his skin and the day they make things official can’t come soon enough. If that means enduring a few more stressful days like today, he knows it will be worth it in the end.

Turning off the water, he steps out of the shower and grabs his towel to dry off, careful not to rub too hard on his overheated skin. He’s just wrapped the towel around his waist when the door opens a crack and David pops his head in.

David’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, making his smile go even more crooked than normal and Patrick falls in love with him just a little bit more. He used to think there must be a limit to how much you can love someone, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. His love for David is constructed of a seemingly endless supply of moments, big and small, creating a foundation of a life he can’t wait to keep building.

“Everything okay in here?” David asks, a bit too tentatively for Patrick’s liking.

“It could be better,” he replies as he gestures for David to join him with a crook of a finger and a smile. 

He’s rolling his eyes, but David pushes his way into the bathroom anyway, squealing a bit when Patrick grabs for his waist.

“You’re gonna get me all wet!”

Despite his protests, it’s David who drapes his arms over Patrick’s shoulders and lowers his head for a kiss. David tastes like the Twizzlers he’d snacked on in the car on their way home from the motel and Patrick smiles against his lips at how perfect this all is. David’s tongue slides into his mouth and Patrick’s hands slide up under the back of his sweatshirt, desperate for this connection, the silent communication of their bodies that can be the equilibrium they both need to reset the day. When David’s body begins to melt against his chest, he could cry, the relief is so potent. 

David pulls back from his mouth and Patrick can feel the heat of his breath as their foreheads meet and he whispers “I love you” as David’s hands move to cradle the back of his head. 

“Love you, too,” David whispers back, “for today, for every day, for everything.”

“I’ll marry you anywhere, you know that, right?”

Patrick’s eyes open as he feels David lean back and he sees that David’s eyes are swimming with emotion. David’s changed so much over their years together and Patrick’s still getting used to seeing him this openly vulnerable.

“Even the motel? Really?”

“Especially the motel. That’s where you kissed me for the first time, so kissing you there for the first time as husbands…”

“Oh god, are you trying to make me cry?”

David’s face is doing things Patrick can’t really explain, so he just chuckles and gives his waist a playful squeeze.

“Or maybe Stevie’s apartment, where we…”

“Okay, that’s enough,” David snaps playfully as he drops his hands to Patrick’s shoulders and takes a step back. But he leans in again just as quickly and takes Patrick’s lips in a quick, but firm kiss, leaving Patrick just a little bit breathless.

“I’ll think about the motel, but you have to promise to ask me first before including Alexis in any more wedding planning.”

“Oh, that’s a lesson learned. Was she really invited to Kate Winslet’s wedding?”

David huffs and a look of annoyance crosses his face as if he’s been reminded of a bad memory.

“Yes.”

“Did you go, too?”

“No, I was…uninvited.”

Oh dear, he’s stepped in something here.

“Oh, why?”

Why is he asking, this is not a good idea.

“Because Kate is very stubborn and doesn’t like to admit when she’s wrong.”

“Sounds familiar,” Patrick jokes, earning him an eye roll and a twitch of the lips betraying David’s desire to smile.

“What was she wrong about?”

David moves to the doorway and Patrick thinks that maybe he isn’t going to answer, but he turns with his hands on his hips and blurts out, “There was room for Jack on that damn piece of wood!”


End file.
